Vega Black y el Prisionero de Azkaban
by Lawliet3
Summary: Continuan las aventuras de Harry, Vega, Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts. El padre de Vega, un conocido asesino, ha huido de la carcel y anda suelto y Vega es obligada a ocultarse bajo vigilancia por su propia seguridad, pero ella necesita respuestas.


**1**

**Recuerdos terribles**

La Luna brillaba sobre su cabeza mientras corría desesperadamente a través de estrechos callejones. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, y no le importaba. No podía parar, tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Habían sido unos estúpidos al creer que podían engañarle. Ahora estaba claro, alguien de dentro les estaba vendiendo al enemigo. Ojalá se equivocase, pero debía darse prisa porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas, todos estaban en peligro.

Apretó el paso, aunque ya hacía tiempo que había despistado a sus perseguidores. Ya no quedaba nada, solo tenía que girar en el siguiente callejón y podría ver…

—¡No, no, no, no, no! — gritó desesperado al ver la puerta destrozada.

Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda, y entonces pudo oír un agudo grito de dolor.

Sirius abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Aquel grito resonaba aún en sus oídos. Siempre lo hacía, estuviese dormido o despierto.

Dobló el brazo por encima de su cara, tratando de calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón y se concentró en los puntos brillantes que bailaban en el interior de sus parpados, ignorando deliberadamente el constante frío que reinaba a su alrededor.

Respiró hondo una vez. Podía sentir las miradas ávidas de los dementores, que lo vigilaban a través de los barrotes de la celda, disfrutando de su dolor. Soltó el aire lentamente. Un rayo verde brilló en el interior de su mente, seguido de una desquiciada risa. Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. Una quejosa voz resonó lejanamente en sus oídos: « ¡Me amenazó! ¡Iba a matarme!».

Abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba, el sentimiento que buscaba. Odio.

Lentamente se incorporó sobre el catre, frotándose los nudillos, agarrotados por haber estado apretando con fuerza los puños. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como los dementores se apartaban ligeramente de su puerta.

Sonrió irónicamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en Azkaban. Muchísimo, ya ni sabía exactamente cuánto, había dejado de contar mucho tiempo atrás. Había visto ir y venir miles y miles de presos a través del corredor en el que él estaba encerrado. Muchos enloquecían en poco tiempo, más o menos en dos lunas nuevas, aunque había alguno que aguantaba hasta las cuatro o cinco. Raros eran los prisioneros que sobrevivían allí más de cuatro o cinco años, y él ya había pasado ese límite hace tiempo.

Al principio había sido terrible. Las visiones se apoderaban de su mente a todas horas, todos los días. En ocasiones había gritado tanto que se había quedado sin voz durante semanas. Sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de que podía combatir la influencia de los dementores. Sólo tenía que concentrarse, recordar por qué había sido encerrado allí, apartándolo del mundo para toda la eternidad.

El odio, el rencor, el sentimiento de culpa, la desesperación, el deseo de venganza… Todos esos sentimientos unidos espantaban a los dementores, que lo dejaban en paz durante un tiempo. Aunque nunca se iban muy lejos, preparados para acosarlo de nuevo en cuanto bajase la guardia.

Se levantó y caminó sin prisas hacia su ventana, apoyándose a un lado para mirar a través de los barrotes. Suspiró cansado al contemplar el cielo, que a pesar de la espesa niebla que cubría perpetuamente Azkaban, comenzaba a clarear por el Este. Nunca se hacía realmente de día en aquel lugar, y dormir una noche seguida era completamente imposible. Los dementores disfrutaban colándose en los sueños de los presos, causándoles terribles pesadillas, normalmente visiones de sus peores recuerdos.

Normalmente los guardias paseaban a través de los corredores, asomándose de vez en cuando a los barrotes de la celda de algún prisionero especialmente atormentado. No era ese su caso, él tenía el privilegio de contar con dementores exclusivos para sí mismo. Siempre vigilándolo, día y noche de pie (Si es que esas cosas tenían pies) a los dos lados de la puerta de su celda.

Cerró los ojos cansado y se recostó sobre el mugriento catre. Así pasaba sus días, tumbado en un colchón mugriento, sin esperar nada más que la escueta comida que le pasaban a través de los barrotes por la mañana y por la noche, concentrado en los sonidos de la cárcel y tratando de ignorar el frio y el miedo que se calaba en los huesos.

Los dementores no apreciaban los sentimientos de odio y venganza que rezumaban de él, así que podía estar relativamente tranquilo durante todo el día. Sin embargo no podía relajarse nunca. En el momento en el que un rayo de luz o esperanza asomaba por su mente, Izquierdo y Derecho (así llamaba cariñosamente a los dementores de su puerta, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que iban rotando los turnos para vigilarle entre varios dementores) se pegarían a su puerta y alargarían sus podridas manos hacia él, desesperados por absorber hasta la más ínfima gota de felicidad.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, según se mirase, todo lo que alguna vez Sirius había apreciado le había sido arrebatado brutalmente y no podría jamás recuperarlo. Aquel pensamiento siempre estaba presente en su mente y teñía sus más felices recuerdos de una dolorosa desesperación.

Solo le quedaba una única cosa, un único clavo ardiendo al que su mente se aferraba, a la vez que trataba de alejarlo de sí mismo. Era demasiado peligroso pensar en ello, pues se arriesgaba a perder así los pocos restos de cordura que aún le ataban a la realidad.

Tanto era así, que hacía años había empleado los pocos restos de poder mágico que tanto le costó acumular para separar de su mente todos los recuerdos que poseía sobre aquello, almacenándolos en una pequeña oquedad en la piedra que había junto al pie de su catre. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo extraer los filamentos de pensamiento sin ayuda de su varita, y había tenido que ser muy cuidadoso para que los dementores no notasen nada extraño, pero sus preciados recuerdos estaban a salvo y los guardias de Azkaban no podrían arrebatárselos si no estaban dentro de su mente.

Sin embargo, si había conseguido aislar sus mejores recuerdos, las pesadillas aún no dejaban de acosarle. En sueños no podía controlar su mente y se volvía mucho más vulnerable a los ataques de los dementores. Aquel grito agudo seguía resonando en su memoria y por un segundo atravesó su mente el recuerdo fugaz de unos ojitos grises que lo miraban aterrados…

Sirius golpeó súbitamente la pared con el puño, haciéndose daño. Estaba pensando en cosas en las que no debía, y estaba perdiendo la concentración.

Se volvió a incorporar sobre el catre, apartándose el largo y desgreñado pelo negro de la cara y dando un manotazo a una pulga que se le había posado en el brazo. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió:

El frío a su alrededor disminuía.

Por un momento pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas, que aquella era la nueva tortura que Izquierdo y Derecho habían ideado para él: darle un respiro para que surgiese en él la esperanza, y después absorber toda esa esperanza como si fuese un simple aperitivo. No lo pillarían así, hacía tiempo que no podía sentir ni la más mínima esperanza por nada. Sabía perfectamente que jamás saldría de aquél lugar por mucho que lo desease.

Sin embargo, Izquierdo y Derecho se habían marchado y no estaban a los lados de la celda. Al cabo de unos minutos, el aumento de la temperatura se hizo más patente, y los gritos desgarradores que resonaban habitualmente se acallaron, a la vez que se disipaba la niebla.

No había ninguna duda ya. Efectivamente, los guardias se habían marchado. No estaban muy lejos, eso sí, pues aún podía sentir el efecto de la desesperación, perenne entre aquellos muros, pero aquello solo podía significar una cosa: Tenían visita.

Había ocurrido pocas veces durante su estancia en Azkaban. Algún familiar de un preso que venía a recoger los restos de su hijo, hermano, marido, lo que fuese, o el director de la oficina de aurores que se pasaba a comprobar la seguridad de las instalaciones. No era un preso nuevo, porque para eso los dementores no se marchaban, es más, se ponían ansiosos y acosaban al nuevo de camino a su celda.

Las visitas, sin embargo, tenían algo bueno, aunque no durasen mucho, y es que podía hacer acopio de buenos recuerdos mientras durase. Así que se agachó furtivamente junto al catre, dando la espalda a la puerta de su celda, y apartó el trozo de tela desvaída con el que ocultaba su preciado tesoro.

En el suelo, flotando y girando lentamente en algún tipo de liquido almacenado en un hueco circular del suelo había unos pequeños filamentos plateados cuyo brillo iluminó tenuemente el sombrío rostro de Sirius, que sonrió levemente al inclinarse hacia delante.

Con un dedo tembloroso rozó la superficie y unas volutas plateadas comenzaron a formarse en el agua, uniéndose y apartándose hasta que se formó en la superficie la imagen del rostro de una joven rubia, con el ceño fruncido y cara de estar increíblemente furiosa.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó en los labios de Sirius, aunque no llegó a iluminar la oscuridad de su mirada melancólica. Se concentró aún más en las imágenes que se formaban al chocar sus pensamientos entre ellos dentro de aquel hueco bajo su cama, y entonces notó como lentamente estos le absorbían y todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar. Cerró los ojos algo mareado y cuando los volvió a abrir no pudo evitar mirar asombrado a su alrededor.

No era la primera vez que examinaba sus recuerdos dentro de aquel improvisado pensadero, pero el brillo del Sol, la suavidad de la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos conseguían que por un momento, se sintiese como si la década que llevaba encerrado en Azkaban no hubiese existido nunca. Y entonces abría los ojos y veía el sucio y enmarañado pelo que le cubría los ojos, los harapos destrozados que le habían entregado el día en que llegó a la prisión, la piel pálida de sus brazos y sus manos, que demostraban cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ver el Sol…

Unos gritos interrumpieron sus oscuros pensamientos. Una voz familiar resonaba a su espalda, y no parecía nada contenta, pero aun así, Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente mientras se giraba para contemplar la escena.

—¡¿PERO ES QUE OS HABEIS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS?! — gritaba una chica rubia a dos chicos. Uno de ellos estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, con un libro reposando sobre sus rodillas y rostro de culpabilidad, mientras el otro estaba tumbado boca arriba con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

—¡Oh, cállate ya, hazme el favor! — dijo el chico que estaba tumbado mientras se incorporaba. Sirius sintió una punzada de dolor al contemplarse a sí mismo, tan joven, tan inconsciente…

—¡QUE ME CALLE! — Gritó de nuevo la chica, fuera de sus casillas — ¿¡PERO TE DAS CUENTA QUE HABEIS ESTADO A PUNTO DE MATAR A ALGUIEN!?

—¿Y yo como iba a saber que ese inútil de Lestrange no sabe nadar? —Comentó el joven Sirius sin una pizca de arrepentimiento—. Pensaba que como su cabeza está llena de serrín, flotaría si caía en el lago…

El otro chico, que no era otro que Remus, levantó rápidamente el libro de sus rodillas, tratando de ocultar la risa que había estado a punto de escapársele, aunque fue demasiado lento y la chica le vio.

—¿A ti también te parece gracioso Remus? —dijo incrédula—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Se supone que eres el que tiene cabeza de los cuatro ¡Eres el delegado de Gryffindor Remus!

—Venga Marley, si al final no ha pasado nada. Malfoy ha podido sacarlo sin problemas y Sirius ya está castigado. Todo arreglado.

—Y de todos modos, ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —Replicó el joven Sirius con cara de malas pulgas—. A ti Lestrange te cae tan mal como a todos nosotros ¿No fue él quien escribió en el pasillo de la torre de Gryffindor "McKinnon es una asquerosa traidora a su sangre… muerte a los muggles" o algo así?

Marlenne resopló, cruzando los brazos. Ya no parecía tan enfadada, pero el ambiente era similar al de la calma pasajera entre dos sacudidas de un terremoto.

—Que no nos llevemos bien no significa que le quiera ver muerto, pedazo de imbécil…

—Ya, pues te aseguro que él y sus amiguitos no piensan igual.

—¡Oh! Ya veo— dijo Marlenne con marcado acento sarcástico—, así que tú, como el perfecto caballero de armadura brillante que eres, pensaste: "Voy a defender el honor de mi _tan apreciada _Marlenne, que ha sido insultada por el vil Rabastan, lanzándolo al lago con el hechizo levitatorio más potente que conozco ¿Qué podría salir mal si lo hago delante de todos sus amigos, la señora Hooch y, yo que sé, medio colegio?"

Aquella vez, Remus no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas histéricas, probablemente imaginándose al desgarbado Sirius armado con su varita, desafiando a Rabastan Lestrange del mismo modo que lo hacía un caballero de un cuadro del colegio, que perseguía a través de los cuadros a los descuidados estudiantes que cometían el error de pasar demasiado cerca de su cuadro.

El joven Sirius solo se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa indolente en la cara y las cejas arqueadas.

—No, es solo que me aburro desde que James le hace de perrito faldero a Lily y me apetecía reírme un rato de alguien, tampoco te creas tan importante…

Sin embargo Sirius, el verdadero Sirius sabía la verdad que se escondía ante la aparente indiferencia del joven Sirius. Sabía cuál había sido el motivo de que tirase a Rabastan Lestrange al lago, porque aquello que había dicho la joven Marlenne no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

Ya por aquel entonces, Sirius sabía que amaba a Marlenne, pero se negaba a demostrarlo de ningún modo. Lo guardaba en secreto, incluso se lo ocultaba a James, que era casi la segunda mitad de su propio ser. No podía permitirse que nadie supiese la verdad, porque no quería herir a nadie.

Le dolía un poco recordar aquella escena, pues pertenecía a un momento relativamente doloroso de su juventud. Él la quería con locura y la protegía de todos aquellos que pretendían hacerle algún daño, mientras que ella se negaba a llamarle otra cosa que no fuese "imbécil" o "inútil" y prácticamente solo le hablaba para recriminarle. Realmente, siempre había sido así con ella, y él siempre le había respondido con sarcasmos, bromas o tonterías. Sin embargo, aunque no le hablase, aunque Marley apenas se diese cuenta de su presencia, él siempre la estaba observando y había aprendido a quererla de aquel modo extraño. Ella era la única que sabía cómo contrarrestar todas sus respuestas, sus puyas y sus comentarios maliciosos y aquellas extrañas justas verbales eran uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Sirius. Muchas veces incluso había hecho enfadar a Marlenne a propósito, solo por discutir con ella un rato y que se fijase en él.

—Todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos con absurdas peleas…— murmuró Sirius (el de verdad) mientras levantaba una mano hacia el rostro de la joven Marlenne, sin llegar a tocarla—. Si solo hubiese sido más valiente… más fuerte…

Sirius sacudió la cabeza lentamente, apenado, mientras la escena a su alrededor se difuminaba y cambiaba a una nueva, donde todo era mucho más blanco y reluciente. Tanto, que Sirius tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para acostumbrarse al brillo, pero ya sabía dónde se encontraba aún sin verlo. Aquel era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. Con los ojos cerrados, escuchó con una sonrisa en sus labios:

—Damas y caballeros —dijo una voz grave y solemne—. Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles…

Sirius abrió los ojos, ya acostumbrado a la luz y observó a su alrededor. Recordaba aquel lugar a la perfección, una sala increíblemente luminosa, con amplios ventanales en la pared del fondo que daban a un hermoso jardín. La sala estaba bastante llena, todos los invitados sentados en sillas mirando al frente expectantes. Se fijó fugazmente en James y su madre, Dorea Potter, sentados en la primera fila, en el lugar habitualmente reservado a la familia del novio (por supuesto, ningún Black había acudido al enlace), y en Remus, algo tembloroso, de pie junto al joven Sirius, que no dejaba de sonreír mientras miraba a la radiante novia.

Marlenne estaba preciosa, más que nunca. Vestía una elaborada túnica plateada, herencia familiar de los McKinnon, y llevaba el largo pelo rubio trenzado en filigrana cayéndole por la espalda. Sirius se acercó a ella con cuidado, temiendo que al rozarla con los sucios harapos de Azkaban pudiese mancillar la hermosura de la joven. Se quedó embobado, mirándola embelesado, mientras el mago alto seguía hablando.

—Sirius Orion Black, ¿Tomas a Marlenne Sophie McKinnon como tú legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla de todo mal incluso en los tiempos más oscuros? —preguntó entonces el mago alto.

Hubo unos segundos de absoluto silencio en la sala, en los que el joven Sirius contemplaba ausente a su alrededor, intercambiaba una silenciosa mirada con su padrino, Remus, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la mujer que iba a convertirse en su mujer.

—Sí, quiero—Dijo entonces Sirius, a coro con el joven Sirius del recuerdo, y continuó después solo—… Claro que quería… y ojala, ojala hubiese cumplido mi promesa…

Sirius se apartó de aquel lugar, no pudiendo soportarlo más. No tenía derecho a contemplar estos hermosos pensamientos, no ahora que se daba cuenta de que todas las promesas que había hecho, todos sus esfuerzos y precauciones, de nada habían servido al final.

Acorde con sus pensamientos, la escena volvió a cambiar y Sirius se encontró a sí mismo de pie en un pasillo a oscuras. Por un momento, todo su cuerpo se tensó por el miedo, reconociendo aquel lugar de sus más terribles pesadillas. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había nada extraño en aquel pasillo. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, no se oían gritos, ni súplicas, ni veía rayos de luz reflejados en los cuadros colgando de las paredes.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, para sacar esas imágenes de su mente. Ciertamente, estaba en el escenario de sus pesadillas, pero aquel recuerdo no era uno de los malos, pues estaba escondido bajo su cama, y no metido en su cabeza, por lo tanto, tratando de controlar los temblores de sus manos, avanzó hasta la última puerta del pasillo, que estaba abierta a mitad, y entró.

Estaba en un cuarto infantil, con las paredes decoradas de escobas voladoras y lechuzas y el suelo lleno de juguetes esparcidos por todas partes. Él, o más bien, el Sirius del recuerdo, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, apoyado en la pared, con una sonrisa tranquila iluminando su rostro.

Sirius siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Marlenne, dormida en una mecedora, un libro infantil abierto sobre su regazo. Junto a ella, una hermosa cuna de madera que el propio Sirius había fabricado con sus manos, y dentro de la cuna…

No se atrevió a acercarse más. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, frenándole en seco. No podía mirar, no debía. No estaba seguro de poder soportar mirarla sin enloquecer de dolor, y no podía arriesgarse. Enloquecer en Azkaban solo significaba la muerte, y no podía morir, no aun cuando ÉL seguía ahí fuera.

Se dio la vuelta, tratando de alejarse de aquel recuerdo para dejar de herirse, cuando un ligero gemido a su espalda lo frenó en seco. El joven Sirius avanzó entonces hacia la cuna, de donde había salido aquel gemido, que ahora se empezaba a transformar en pequeños sollozos infantiles.

—Ya, ya… No pasa nada—susurró el joven Sirius inclinándose sobre la cuna—. Solo ha sido una pesadilla, Vega. Shh… Papá está aquí contigo ¿Ves?

Sirius apretó tanto los puños que se hizo heridas en las palmas al clavarse las uñas. Intentó avanzar un paso, alejarse de aquel lugar, pero las piernas no le respondían. Detrás de él, la escena seguía desarrollándose tal y como la recordaba. Un ruido sordo indicó que el libro que tenía Marlenne sobre las piernas había resbalado al suelo, mientras ella se despertaba y se estiraba cansada.

—Vaya, hemos despertado a mama…—murmuró el joven Sirius divertido.

—Uf…Me he quedado dormida mientras le leía —dijo Marlenne mientras bostezaba.

—Eso parece, como no venías a la cama he venido a veros yo.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo espiando, señor mirón? —preguntó Marlenne falsamente ofendida.

—Un rato, pero solo porque sois las dos tan hermosas que me he quedado hechizado mirándoos.

Sirius apretó los dientes. Sabía que no debía mirar. Todo aquello era parte del pasado, no podía volver a ocurrir, y estaba siendo terriblemente duro. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido mirar ese recuerdo? Al final, el recuerdo estaba siendo mucho más terrible que la realidad, pues si Azkaban era un infierno, el dolor que podía llegar a sentir rodeado de dementores no era nada sabiendo que nunca jamás podría estar con su familia. Que todo había quedado destruido por su culpa y él, solo él, era el causante de su propia desgracia.

Tenía que salir de allí, volver a Azkaban. Era el castigo justo por su crimen, y el haber intentado aligerar su carga de culpabilidad mirando en sus recuerdos solo había servido para recordarlo lo justo que era aquel castigo. Se alejó definitivamente hacia la puerta, y mientras caminaba el recuerdo iba difuminándose a su alrededor. Sin embargo, en el último segundo antes de cruzar el umbral, echó una mirada a su espalda. Asomando por encima del hombro de su madre, un rostro infantil miraba hacia Sirius, y aquellos grandes ojos grises miraban directamente en su dirección, como si pudiesen verle.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, esa penetrante mirada seguía clavada en el fondo del alma de Sirius, que, temblando, enterró la cara en sus manos.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —murmuró, tratando de ahogar un sollozo que luchaba por escapar desesperadamente de su garganta.

De pronto, un sonido metálico resonó por el pasillo, sorprendiendo a Sirius, que se incorporó rápidamente, apartando de su mente todo tipo de pensamiento, pues sentía como de nuevo se acercaban los dementores.

Sin embargo oía también algunas, voces, así que sabía que los dementores no venían solos. Se sentó lánguidamente sobre el catre y aguzó el oído.

—Por aquí, señor ministro—dijo una voz grave, que Sirius enseguida reconoció como la de uno de los magos encargados del control de dementores en Azkaban.

Los dementores eran los guardias de la cárcel, sí, pero había unos cuantos magos más por ahí, del departamento de aurores, encargados de aquello que los dementores no podían hacer. Eran los que suministraban la comida a los presos (una al día), y los que se encargaban de guiar a las visitas por la prisión, o enterrar a los muertos. Aquella vez al parecer acompañaban al ministro de magia, que solía hacer visitas a Azkaban cada dos meses más o menos. Su excusa era que hacía inspecciones, pero en realidad no engañaba a Sirius, que sabía que solo visitaba a los presos para reafirmar su autoridad, y quizás incluso para hacerse el valiente o el fuerte. No colaba, Sirius tenía bastante claro que Fudge solo era un cobarde bravucón.

—Y esta es la celda de Black, señor ministro.

—Sí, ya lo veo— dijo Fudge mientras se acercaba a los barrotes de la celda, muy ufano—. Buenos días, señor Black ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

Sirius se incorporó ligeramente, intentando permanecer inexpresivo. Sabía que Fudge se esperaba que se hubiese vuelto completamente loco, como todos los demás, pues era lo normal, así que pensó que sería divertido actuar como si estar encerrado en aquel lugar fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Oh, pero que grasa sorpresa, señor ministro! —dijo con la voz más lánguida que pudo poner—. En cuanto a que tal estoy, bien, quizás algo aburrido de estar aquí encerrado todo el rato, pero supongo que no me puedo quejar ¿verdad? Dada mi situación.

Retuvo el impulso de sonreírle al ministro mientras observaba su expresión de total desconcierto, y entonces se fijó en que Fudge llevaba un periódico doblado que sobresalía de un bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Así que se aburre, eh? —preguntó Fudge, tratando que su voz sonase firme y algo irónica, pero sin conseguir ocultar del todo el temblor de su voz—. Bueno, me gustaría poder hacer algo por usted, pero sabe que tiene prohibido salir de su celda de por vida, esa fue la condena establecida, lo sabe usted bien…

—De hecho, si que puede hacer algo por mí—dijo Sirius serenamente, disfrutando del desconcierto que estaba causando en el ministro—, Veo que lleva ahí el periódico. Si no le importa ¿me lo podría prestar? Teniendo tanto tiempo para estar solo, podría hacerle los crucigramas. Echo de menos los crucigramas.

—¿El… el periódico? —dijo Fudge estupefacto mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo y miraba al guarda, que se encogía de hombros—. Claro, tenga, he terminado de leerlo ya.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a los barrotes y agarraba el manoseado periódico que le tendía el ministro y volvía a sentarse.

Pudo oír como Fudge y el guarda hablaban sobre las medidas de seguridad de su celda, pero no les prestaba atención. Desplegó el periódico para descubrir que se trataba del último número del _Profeta, _El diario del mundo mágico. Lo primero que buscó fue la fecha, en la esquina superior derecha, y vio que era 29 de Julio, 1993.

—"Doce años…"—pensó Sirius apenado al descubrir cuanto tiempo llevaba realmente allí encerrado—. "Ella debe de estar a punto de cumplir los 13 entonces…"

Suspiró y siguió ojeando el periódico, sin que nada le interesara realmente, hasta que su mirada se posó distraída sobre una de las fotografías de un artículo. En la imagen, que como todas las fotografías mágicas se movía, había una gran familia sonriente, posando frente a una pirámide egipcia muy sonrientes. Sus rostros le resultaban ligeramente familiares a Sirius, pero no era la familia lo que había detenido su atención, sino el chico del centro, un niño alto y larguirucho con muchas pecas, pero sobretodo, lo que más afectaba a Sirius era la mascota del chico: una rata posada en su hombro.

—"¡No puede ser!" —pensó Sirius aturdido, y comenzó a leer el artículo en busca de alguna información sobre aquella foto.

FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO

_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario _El Profeta**.**

_El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a _El Profeta: _«Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacacio nes estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»_

_La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley._

—"¡Hogwarts!" —Pensó Sirius con macabra satisfacción—"¡Por fin te encontré! No escaparas de mi esta vez, ahora sé dónde te escondes…"


End file.
